


U R A Q T: A Bobriel Story

by acklesbbykate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A New Ship, Alternate Universe, Betting, Bobby Likes Gabriel, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobriel, Cherry Candy, Chevy Silverado, Confectioner Gabriel, Cute and Fluffy and Not Serious at all, Gabriel Is Dramatic, Gabriel Likes Bobby, Gabriel's Sweet Tooth, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Probably Forgetting A Bunch Of Tags, It Started On Facebook, Lawlz, M/M, McLaren P1 - Freeform, Mechanic Bobby Singer, POV Bobby Singer, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Wooing, and adorable, balls!, courting, excessive eye rolling, i had to write it, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: This is a little tiny story about goofy Gabriel having a crush on grumpy Bobby and wooing him and courting him and so much Bobriel. :)You didn't know you needed this ship in your harbor. But you do. So read it.Also, the story about how this came to be is inside...





	U R A Q T: A Bobriel Story

**Author's Note:**

> On a Facebook shipping group, I was discussing possible partners for Benny and someone said 'Gabriel'.
> 
> Nayari: For a second I mixed up Benny and Bobby and suddenly I'm shipping Babriel. (Gabby?)  
> Me: Officially jumping on this bandwagon. Omg.  
> Nayari: Gabriel and Bobby O. M. G.  
> Me: Bobriel ftw!  
> Nayari: Dude there needs to be a fic. Crap. I might have to be the one to write it.  
> Me: If you don't I will haha  
> Nayari: You should...
> 
> Methinks to Meself: YES I AM DOING THIS RIGHT NOW OMG RIGHT NOW ITS HAPPENING FETCH ME MY LAPTOP WHO AM I EVEN TALKING TO LETS DO THIS RIGHT NOW YES
> 
> And that's how this happened.
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO NAYARI FOR STARTING ME DOWN THIS RABBIT HOLE!

“Bobby! You got someone at the front desk asking for you!”

Bobby pulled his head out from under the hood of a Ford Focus he was finishing an oil change on and grumbled under his breath. He made his way to the front, wiping his hands off on the red oil-stained rag hanging from his front pocket.

When he walked through the door of the car bay and into the air-conditioned reception area of Singer Salvage and Auto Repair, he paused. The man standing at the counter was all of five and half feet tall, wearing a backwards ball cap over his shaggy golden hair, had a black t-shirt tucked into designer jeans, an obnoxiously loud Hawaiian print over-shirt left untucked and unbuttoned over that, pointed toe cowboy boots, and a sucker sticking out of one side of his mouth. Bobby fought the urge to shake his head, wondering what in the hell this oddly attract… this odd little idjit was in for.

_This damn stifling heat,_ Bobby thought as he ran a hand down his flushed face.

“How can I help you, sir?” Bobby asked gruffly.

“Are you Bobby Singer?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bobby grunted in response, raising an eyebrow right back.

“Name’s Gabriel Milton. My brother is-“

“Lucifer Milton.”

“Lucifer Milton, yes. He said he refuses to take his Lambo anywhere but here because you are Bobby Singer the Almighty Car Whisperer, the only one in a BAJILLION miles who knows what they’re doing! You have to help me!” Gabriel dropped his head onto the counter dramatically.

Bobby rolled his eyes. He highly doubted those words ever left Lucifer Milton’s mouth, though he was a loyal customer, and Bobby did pride himself on having a team that could handle anything up to and including expensive million-dollar luxury sports cars. Whatever this guy needed that was so dire he was throwing himself bodily onto Bobby’s counter would surely still be doable.

“What’s the problem?”

Gabriel looked back up at Bobby, grinning toothily, and how that damned sucker didn’t fall right out of his mouth Bobby will never know.

Not that he was looking at the fella’s mouth, no sir.

“I ran over a nail.”

Bobby stared at Gabriel.

Gabriel stared at Bobby.

“A nail.”

“Maybe a screw?”

Bobby nodded slowly. “You make a habit of gettin’ that dramatic over one little nail?”

“Or a screw.”

“Or a screw…” Bobby chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, Mr. Milton, we can take a look at the tire for you. Just fill this out and then pull the vehicle up into bay number three.” He handed Gabriel the clipboard and then poked his head out to ask one of the boys to finish the oil change on the Ford Focus while he took care of this tire issue.

Gabriel handed back the clipboard with a salacious wink then sauntered out the front door. Bobby certainly did not notice the way the designer jeans looked like they had been painted on, nor did he appreciate the natural sway to Gabriel’s hips as he walked out the door. He did however look down at the clipboard to notice across the signature line, that idjit had written, ‘URAQT’.

Bobby tried sounding out the odd name before saying letter by letter, “U R A Q T… You are a cu-tie… Well, balls!” Bobby tossed the clipboard aside with an embarrassed huff and made his way back out into the bays and over to bay three where a black Chevrolet Silverado was sitting. He made his way to the driver’s side to ask the driver to pull back out and park since this bay was about to be used, when Gabriel himself, sans sucker, hopped out of the truck.

“Right-o, Robert. It’ll be the back-left tire.” Gabriel held out the keys to a still confused Bobby, who pocketed them and headed back towards the rear of the truck.

“It’s ‘Bobby’. I assumed you’d be driving a fancy sports car like your brother,” he said conversationally.

“My McLaren is at home.”

“Naturally.”

“And it’s ‘Gabriel’. Or just ‘Gabe’.”

Bobby looked up from where he had squatted beside the back-left wheel. “Do what now?”

“Earlier. You called me ‘Mr. Milton’. ‘Mr. Milton’ is so, just, stuffy. I’m just ‘Gabriel’, or ‘Gabe’.” Gabriel thrusted a bag of Trickster Treats Mixed Candies in front of Bobby’s face. “Candy?”

Bobby reached in and took out an individually wrapped cherry flavored candy and opened it up, popping it in his mouth.

“Oh man, he tries to deny it, but those candies are his _favorite_!” Dean said as he clapped Gabriel on the back, passing by towards the reception office. “Finished the Ford, Uncle Bobby!”

Bobby grumbled under his breath about idjits minding their own business before standing back up and heading over to grab the tire jack. “You can sit inside, Mr. Mil… Uh, Gabe. This won’t take very long.”

“Oh, I prefer to sit and watch.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. Bobby shrugged and _definitely did not preen_ as he hefted the heavy tire jack back over to the truck.

Bobby and Gabriel chatted about this and that while Bobby took care of the tire. He made quick work of jacking up the truck, pulling off the tire and removing the nail, then patching the hole and putting it back on the truck. Less than 15 minutes had passed and the keys were being handed back to their rightful owner.

Gabriel met Bobby back at the reception desk and paid off his bill before dropping a handful of cherry Trickster Treats candies on the counter and heading out the door.

It was less than twenty-four hours later when Gabriel and his truck – and a box of glazed donuts – were back.

“Hand me that clipboard, Robert, I need an oil change!”

Bobby handed the clipboard over with a huff and a “It’s ‘Bobby’, you idjit.”

This time it was signed by ‘I Luv Grumpy Mechanics’. Bobby stood there staring at the clipboard long enough for Ash to pop his head in and ask if he needed to take over. Bobby told him to get the others and come have some donuts, he could do a damn oil change.

When he got the truck situated in the bay, with Gabriel again refusing to sit inside and instead pulling up a stool next to where Bobby would be working, he did his usual oil check. When he pulled the dipstick out he frowned.

“Uh, you sure you want an oil change today?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. It needs one. Let’s do that.” Gabriel blushed and looked away, shoving a Trickster Treat candy – _where is he even hiding all those??_ – in his mouth. Bobby raised an eyebrow, glanced over at Dean in the next bay who just smirked and shrugged, and got to work.

When he was ringing Gabriel up and wiping the leftover donut glaze from his fingers he looked up to find the younger man with his chin in his palm and his elbow on the counter just watching him.

“I gotta ask, Gabe. When was the last time you had an oil change done on that truck?”

Gabriel grinned, reached up to pat Bobby’s cheek, and answered, “Last month,” before dropping a couple of cherry candies on the counter and nearly skipping out the door. When Bobby, blushing from the roots of his hair beneath his cap to the soles of his feet in his work boots, turned around to find both Benny and Garth grinning at him, he snapped a gruff, “Not. One. Word,” before stalking off to his office.

The next day, Gabriel showed up with his dark blue McLaren P-1 and a box filled to the brim with those damned cherry candies.

“Good morning Robert! I figured since I did an oil change on Black Beauty, that ole Midnight should get one too!” Gabriel walked around the counter, happy as you please, to set the box down and grab the clipboard from its customary place. When Bobby was handed the filled-out paperwork, he immediately read over it, admitting to himself that he was only interested in seeing today’s signature.

‘Future Mister Robert Singer <3’

“Balls,” Bobby muttered, failing not to grin and then clearing his throat and looking around to make sure no one saw him.

Working on a McLaren was a treat, as it would have been no matter what. The casual chats with the attractive owner were just icing on the cake. “When was the last oil change on this one, Gabe?”

Gabriel just smirked and shrugged.

After he left, this time with his usual wink accompanied by a kiss blown from the doorway, Bobby walked back out to the bays. He overheard all four of his workers making bets on Gabriel’s next visit.

“Ten bucks says he’s back tomorrow.” That would be Dean.

“I’m not takin’ that bet, brotha, of course he’ll be back t’morrow!” There’s Benny.

“Well, then, ten bucks says he actually asks Bobby out tomorrow.” Ash.

“Nah, he’ll have another day of wooing, but he won’t actually ask him out.” And Garth.

“Well, anotha ten says Bobby gets so flustered he can’t answer when Gabe does ask him out.” Benny again.

“Naw, ole Bobby will be cool as a cucumber when Gabriel asks.” Ash again.

“Y’all aren’t considering one thing,” Bobby could hear the smirk Dean’s voice. A chorus of ‘what’s from the other boys preceded Dean’s, “Who says it won’t be Bobby asking Gabe out?” Silence reigned for a few moments before the four of them were loudly calling out bets on Bobby’s love life again.

_Idjits,_ Bobby thought with a roll of his eyes.

The next day Bobby had just finished determining the cause of a clinking noise in an older model Continental when Garth hollered, “Gabriel’s here!” Bobby smiled and made his way into the reception area, Dean, Benny, Ash, and Garth following him in, not even bothering to pretend they weren’t going to watch the whole shebang.

“Robert.”

“Gabe.”

“Clipboard, please.”

Bobby frowned and shook his head. He watched as Gabriel’s trademark grin faded from his mouth.

“All week now you’ve been making a nuisance of yourself in my shop.” Gabriel’s eyes widened and he tried to interrupt. Bobby held up a hand to stop him and continued. “You’ve brought in both of your cars for oil changes they didn’t need, you’ve loitered in the bays instead of sitting your ass in here like any normal person, you’ve been shoving so many sweets down my gullet that I’m turning diabetic, signing off on your paperwork with anything but your name, and I’m tired of it.” Bobby crossed his arms and looked sternly across the counter at the deflated looking man in his backwards ballcap and – _are those swim trunks??_ – vibrant Hawaiian shirt.

“Bobby, I-“

“Hush, Gabriel. As far as I can see it there’s only thing that you could tell me that would keep me from kicking your ass out of my shop right this second.”

Gabriel swallowed hard and croaked out, “W..what do you want to know?”

Bobby grabbed the clipboard off the back counter and wrote two words across the signature line before handing it back to Gabriel and watching as his expression went from kicked puppy to shocked to excited.

‘Dinner tonight?’

A half grin flitted across Bobby’s lips when Gabriel finally looked up at him. “You stole my thunder! Here I’ve been courting you _all week_ and then you just swoop in at the last second and ask _me_ out?!”

To the side, there was a mix of whooping, groaning, and hollering as money exchanged hands. Both Bobby and Gabriel rolled their eyes at them before looking back at each other.

Bobby shrugged and smirked. “I may be getting old, but I ain’t lost all my moves yet.”

Gabriel grinned and leaned across the counter, batting his eyelashes as he looked Bobby up and down. “Oh, big boy, neither of us are getting too old for working on our night moves.”

Bobby snorted, but leaned on the counter close to Gabriel. “Gabe, you gettin’ any use of my ‘night moves’ depends on one thing and one thing only.”

“What is it? Anything!”

“You have to tell me… Where’d you get the giant box of those cherry candies? I can never find anything but the bag of mixed flavors.”

“That’s it? I tell you that and you not only accompany me to a magnificent steak dinner, but you join me for… desert… at my place after?”

A chorus of groans from the boys, a grin and a nod from Bobby. Gabriel pulled out his wallet, got a business card from one of the pockets and handed it over.

“Gabriel Milton, Trickster Treats, CEO and Confectioner, at your service,” Gabriel said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Bobby looked at the card, looked back at Gabriel, back at the card, back at Gabriel, and then he couldn’t help it. He laughed. He laughed harder than he’d laughed in a while, and the resulting smile it brought to Gabriel’s face was completely worth it.

“Alright, Gabe. You win. Dinner, and desert.” Bobby winked – _winked!_ – and pulled out his own wallet to slip Gabriel’s business card in.

Gabriel grabbed Bobby’s face between both hands. “Really?!”

Bobby shrugged. “What can I say. Those damn cherry candies really are my favorite.”

Gabriel yanked Bobby down, knocking his hat right off his head, and kissed him. Between the surprise, the embarrassment, and the excitement, all Bobby could think was that Gabriel tasted like sugar and sunshine, and damned if that doesn’t make him sound like a girl, but at this point he couldn’t care less. He pulled Gabriel into a deeper kiss before letting go and stepping back, picking his cap up off the floor and dropping it back on his head.

“Robert.”

“Gabe.”

Gabriel grinned. “I’ll pick you up at seven! Dress nice! We’re taking the McLaren into the city!” He waved as he walked out. Bobby just shook his head with a fond smile before turning to the boys. When he saw their grinning faces, he glared.

“I ain’t payin’ y’all to stand around gabbing like a bunch’a idjits. Back to work!” They dispersed, and Bobby sent one more happy smile towards the door where his boyfriend had walked out.

Wait?

_Boyfriend?!?_

“Well…balls!”

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome :D


End file.
